In this particular field of technology, coupling means are presently used the most important part of which is set permanently onto the molds. Thus equipping an injection press shop is very costly since not only are the parts to be set onto the presses unique, but the special expensive parts for the molds must be multiplied by the number of molds which is generally large.
Furthermore, present day devices comprise ball spring mechanisms which produce coupling and uncoupling at each mold opening-closing cycle, which gives rise to the necessity for precise adjustments of the machine as well as to a rapid wear and frequent breakdownws resulting in defective operation.
In addition, the assembly of present day devices onto mold ejection assemblies is very time consuming.
Finally, presently available devices are not adaptable to all injection presses and, for example cannot be used with presses of over 300 tons.